


Трижды один

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Просто… иногда одного мало.





	Трижды один

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2016 для команды Naruto Universe.

Саске не задумывается над тем, как и почему это происходит. Просто… иногда одного мало.  
Чаще всего так бывает, когда Саске возвращается с длительной миссии. Нетерпение Наруто он всегда чувствует издалека — на грани восприятия солнечная чакра тянется к нему яркими и жаркими лучами, жаждет переплестись и слиться воедино. Не отозваться на её зов невозможно — Учиха на секунду останавливается возле окна кабинета Хокаге, чтобы закинуть ему на стол написанный в дороге отчёт, и устремляется дальше уже безоглядно.  
Наруто встречает его уже в прихожей и сразу же притискивает к стене, торопливо оглаживая ладонями, внимательно заглядывая в глаза, — жив, цел, не ранен. Вернулся. Наконец-то вернулся. И впивается поцелуем в губы. Беспорядочно и хаотично зарывается пальцами в волосы, дёргает одежду, тянет на себя, желая охватить как можно больше, прочувствовать целиком. Саске охотно позволяет, вцепляется сам, целует в ответ, кусая губы до крови. Выжженная пустота внутри него бездонна, заполнить её может только Наруто, ни в ком больше не хватит любви и света. Саске хочет испить этот свет до дна, немедленно, забрать всё, что Наруто может дать, и его самого забрать тоже. В каждом движении скользит жадное требовательное «ещё».  
Тогда Наруто рывком отталкивается от стены и, не разрывая поцелуя, привычно складывает за спиной Саске печать.  
Один клон. Пока что.  
Саске жмурится на секунду от удовольствия, ощущая себя зажатым между двумя разгорячёнными телами; запах Наруто, его дыхание, его сила, его жар окутывают со всех сторон, и внутри как будто отпускает сжатую пружину. Саске расслабляется и запрокидывает голову на плечо клона, и тот вылизывает, кусает его открытую шею, пока оригинал быстрыми уверенными движениями расправляется со всеми застёжками его формы и срывает её, обнажая широкие плечи. Друг на друга Наруто и его клон не обращают внимания, действуя с полной синхронностью — они суть одно, и хотят они сейчас только одного. «Меня», — одна эта мысль прошибает Саске острым удовольствием.   
Он притягивает Наруто к себе и снова целует, раздевает не в пример увереннее и быстрее. Клон гладит и сжимает его бёдра, подталкивает вперёд, и Наруто улыбается, когда Саске стонет ему в рот. Они сталкиваются, сплетаются пальцами внизу, где так горячо, что голова кругом, и нужно совсем немного, чтобы пересечь черту… Но клон ловит руки Саске и заводит их за спину, не позволяя сделать этого, и тот разочарованно шипит сквозь зубы. Кажется, что каждый нерв в теле горит и ноет от несбывшегося предвкушения. Наруто обнимает его, целует успокаивающе, шепчет что-то невнятное, покусывая ухо. И складывает печать ещё раз.  
Горячие ладони обхватывают лицо, обводят-гладят, лаская черты, а потом опускаются на глаза; Саске бездумно подчиняется, позволяет увлечь себя неведомо куда, поглощённый ощущениями, ещё более острыми в темноте. Три пары рук ласкают его тело, кажется, везде, Наруто сбивчиво, тяжело дышит под ухом, больно кусает от избытка чувств, снова целует в губы. Саске пытается обнять его в ответ, но руки опять ловят, зацеловывают ладони и запястья так отчаянно, словно в последний раз. А потом толкают в грудь, и он падает спиной на прохладные простыни, и распахивает глаза — чтобы в следующую секунду опять зажмуриться, потому что двое Наруто тесно прижимаются к нему по бокам, а третий подхватывает ноги Саске под коленями, разводит их в стороны и одним плавным уверенным движением склоняется и берёт его член в рот. Задушенный стон срывается с губ, Саске мотает головой, вскидывает бёдра, чтобы глубже проникнуть в шёлковый влажный жар чужого рта, но его держат крепко. Зато наконец-то свободны руки, и можно обхватить широкие смуглые плечи, прижать к себе обоих Наруто, что льнут к нему, ласкаются и целуют наперебой. Саске сжимает их в объятиях, выгибается дугой, задыхаясь от наслаждения. Это всё принадлежит ему, каждый из них, все Наруто, сколько бы их ни было, тот один-единственный, которым они все являются, — его и только его.  
Он окидывает всех троих затуманенным взглядом и безошибочно отличает оригинал, который с довольной улыбкой ластится справа. Саске отстраняет клонов и наваливается на него, нетерпеливо расталкивает коленом его ноги. Наруто охотно подаётся навстречу, принимая его в себя. Саске замирает на мгновение, глядя в тёмную синеву его глаз, впитывая всем существом бескрайние страсть и обожание в них. От первого же толчка глаза застит вспышкой, тугой клубок напряжения внизу живота сжимается до предела, и Саске останавливается, жадно глотая воздух — ему хочется растянуть сумасшедшее наслаждение ещё немного, разделить его с Наруто… разделить полностью.  
Он не видит, как один из двух клонов за его спиной отодвигается на край кровати так, чтобы хорошо видеть всё происходящее, зато вздрагивает, ощутив прикосновение прохладных и скользких от смазки пальцев второго. Лёгкая боль слегка отрезвляет, ровно до тех пор, пока не начинает смешиваться с накатывающими всё сильнее волнами тягучего, тяжёлого, как расплавленный металл, удовольствия. Наруто отводит с его лба мокрую от пота чёлку, нетерпеливо ёрзает, и Саске хочется выматериться в самых непристойных выражениях. Но прежде, чем он успевает сделать это, клон сзади сжимает его бёдра, подаётся вперёд и низко, протяжно стонет, медленно проникая в его тело.  
Ткань простыни жалобно трещит, сминаемая в пальцах Саске. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу Наруто, он безуспешно пытается дышать и кусает губы, а Наруто тихо, коротко смеётся и целует его.  
— Давай, Саске, — два шёпота сливаются в один, и последние осколки рассудка разлетаются со звоном, который слышен почти наяву. Вцепившись в плечи Наруто, Саске срывается и движется резкими отчаянными рывками, берёт и отдаётся одновременно, и без стыда кричит в голос от наслаждения. Клон наваливается всем весом, прижимает сильнее к оригиналу, руки и ноги их беспорядочно сплетаются, Саске кажется, что вот-вот он просто сгорит и окончательно станет одним целым с Наруто — и это невыносимо хорошо.  
Оргазм почти лишает его сознания.  
Спустя какое-то время словно сквозь туман он чувствует, что Наруто обнимает его, лениво зарывается носом в волосы. Приподнявшись на локтях, Саске столь же лениво высвобождается, и клоны укладывают его рядом, мимоходом обтирая от пота и спермы. Постепенно сознание проясняется, Саске подгребает подушку под голову и отвечает на улыбку Наруто лёгкой усмешкой. Тот складывает печать, и с громким «пуф» клоны исчезают.  
Наруто закрывает глаза, и Саске с интересом смотрит, как меняется выражение его лица от пришедших воспоминаний клонов. Наруто переживает всё произошедшее заново, в квадрате, упорядочивая в уме перепутанный клубок ощущений, чувств и образов, и снова любит и ласкает Саске трижды один. Всё равно — мало и хочется больше. Саске довольно щурится, когда по телу Наруто проходит дрожь, он стонет сквозь зубы и слегка раздвигает ноги, член быстро наливается и твердеет. Пережив последнее воспоминание, он порывисто-гибким движением разворачивается, и Саске ловит его за руку и притягивает к себе.  
— Некуда торопиться, — шепчет он. — Ночь только начинается.


End file.
